


Butterfly Effect

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Challenge Myself, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: One thing changed- just one thing.Fred Weasley's name was put in the Goblet of Fire and that one little difference- made the entire world change.





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi- I'm again sorry for starting something new- especially something this huge when i have other WIP's that need my love. But this plot bunny would NOT go away and i LOVE it so- bear with me.

“it’s not going to work” Hermione sang out at them- smile dancing across her lips

She was probably right- and of course they knew that. But it did not mean they weren’t going to try after all what kind of Gryffindors would they be if they didn’t dive head first into ridiculous and stupid situations. 

She sighed at them “see this, this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself. A genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion.” 

He chuckled while exchanging a knowing look with his twin. 

“ah but that’s why it’s so brilliant” Fred started. 

“because it’s so pathetically dim witted” George finished without a moments hesitation. 

She rolled her eyes at them and he stood up on the stool elbow to elbow with his rother. 

“ready Fred?” George asked turning to link their arms- 

“ready George” he replied beaker brushing against his lips. 

“bottoms up!” they chanted in unison downing the potion like a shot seconds before jumping inside the age line. 

For a minute it seemed like it worked- but once they put their names into the cup the blue flame encircled them- tossing them backwards harshly against the stone floor. 

When he looked up at George- it was clear to him that they had seriously messed up. 

“you said!” George exclaimed angrily- 

Which was not true because he could very distinctly remember this being all Georges idea. 

“you said! He yelled back fighting off the angrier twin who was attempting to punch him while loads of 4th years chanted – fight- fight- fight- in a circle around them 

They shuffled around for a while longer before George lost his will to fight and Fred’s anger dissipated into laughter. 

“you’re old Forge” Fred had laughed at him- “not as old as you Gred” he had laughed back. 

“by two minutes! And don’t you forget it!” Fred declared as George stood up and brushing his pants off before extending a and to Fred, so he could do the same.

“right- sorry about that” George said 

Fred shrugged- wasn’t the first time and he highly doubted it would be the last 

“ ‘s alright” he shrugged in response. 

Though everyone couldn’t tell them apart- he and George did have some pretty stark differences. 

George was more- passionate and courageous- he was fueled by emotions which usually meant he took the lead and Fred just figured out how to make his ideas happen. 

But they weren’t generally bad ideas- so he didn’t really mind. 

Fred on the other hand thought things through a lot more than people gave him credit for. 

They undoubtedly would not have made it though stage two of testing without his forethought- but they wouldn’t have made it without Georges ideas, so they balanced out 

It was funny- when they had been sorted- he and George had expected to do it together. They hadn’t even thought about the idea that the sorting hat could put them different places until Fred was sitting uncomfortable and alone on the stool. 

Even then he had expected it would deliberate for a few seconds; before plopping him in Gryffindor with the rest of his brothers and George would follow right behind. Instead a few seconds turned into a few minutes and the hat just kept waxing poetic about the Ravenclaws and all their various attributes. ‘

“you’re very smart you know” it told him- “you would do well there- your sharp wit and fondness for planning will do you well- however rarely before have I encountered a soul so selfless- so brave to the point of utter stupidity.” The had had laughed, “so the question remains of where to put you.” 

Fred had silently stared at George- willing the hat to put him anywhere they could both belong. 

They hadn’t talked about it- but the hat lingered a few minutes on George’s head as well. He had his suspicions about where it would have placed his brother; if not in the lion’s den. But the past was the past and they had never seen the need to bring it back up anyway. 

They were together and that was what mattered in the end anyway. 

Fred and George finally decided that going to the hospital wing was worth the howler they would surely receive from their mother- and the points they would inevitably lose for their house- and had made their trek up to see madam Pomfrey. 

“what will I do with you boys?” she had tutted- though her voice gave away a smidgen of the fondness he knew she held for them 

“take care of us in our old age?” George joked cheekily- and madam Pomfrey had hushed him and sent them to the beds against the wall. 

“I thought for sure that was going to work” George exclaimed, flopping down onto his bed. 

“alas- even the best laid plans.” Fred commiserated. 

Though as granger had pointed out- this perhaps was not one of the best laid plans. 

They had laid there for a while- downing vial after vial of nasty potion- listening to their favorite healer remind them they should learn to be less reckless. Remining them that they could do so well in the world if they just applied themselves properly. 

He hadn’t listened too closely after that, but it did give him some time to think, more specifically about what Granger had said- about there being no way around Dumbledore’s enchantments. 

And it was true he was a genius- but on the other hand. 

Mad Eye-Moody leaned more towards the mad side of mad genius than the genius side of rumors were to be trusted. 

And he had overheard moody telling Dumbledore that he would be keeping the cu in his office the night before the drawing- for safe keeping. 

At that point Fred assumed- they would only be up against Moody’s defenses and astounding of an auror as he was meant to be- he was no Dumbledore. 

All they had to do was sneak into Moody’s office- put their names in and sneak back out. 

Easy as cauldron cake. 

“hey Forge” he said- as soon as Pomfrey had left to tend to the other bearded students. “I’ve got an idea.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting Georgie to agree had been no trouble at all, anything involving breaking into offices or sneaking of any kind and George was always down. 

Though sometimes they regretted passing the map onto harry the year prior. 

Fred tried to think of it as more of a challenge rather than an inconvenience. 

A chance to hone their skills. 

At this point however, he was sorely tempted to ask Harry to borrow it back- just for a moment. 

They had constructed another- not quite foolproof plan. Peeves had been set up in the hall outside Moody’s room- equipped with stink bombs and pots and pans galore. 

Never had Fred come to regret the day George and himself decided to befriend that undead weirdo. He was always there when they were in a jam. 

He saluted him before hiding in an adjacent corridor- waiting for the sounds of Moody’s angry yells echoing through the hall before he began creeping quietly to the office door. 

George trailed slightly behind him- they stopped just short of the door. 

“alohomora- “he whispered listening intently as the lock shifted into place and the door pitched open slightly. 

George and Fred exchanged a grin and slipped inside. 

Moody’s office wasn’t the most comforting of places- frankly it had put Fred on edge the second he stepped into it. 

He assumed it was due to the plethora of dark instruments he kept on his shelves- trophies of battles he won Fred assumed. But never the less it felt as if they were inside a shrine to the darkest arts rather than a place to teach about their dangers. 

Dumbledore trusted him though- and they were on a mission for right now was not the time to indulge himself a snoop around his office. They would be lucky id they got away with this as is. 

He took the final steps over to the large oak desk that the goblet rested on. 

“ready George?” he asked, running his thumb nervously over the small piece of parchment folded in his right hand. 

“ready Fred” George replied – and they threw their names into the cup. 

The flames erupted and incinerated the entries. Fred stared at it in wonder- half expecting it to fling the across the room once again – but after a few seconds it didn’t, and he turned back around

whispering “let’s go” and motioning for George to follow him- Fred closed the door quietly behind them 

he cast a quick “colloportus” after them to re lock the door and scurried down the hallway after his twin. 

If it had actually worked- they would have to wait and see. 

 

Fred sat in the edge of his seat. It wasn’t until he got to the hall that he thought about all the ways this could go horribly wrong. After all they were still underage- and had broken into Moody’s office- and—well like he said there were a lot of ways it could go wrong, and it was enough to put him off his supper. 

Harry Ron and Hermione sat down beside them bubbling with anticipation. 

“I hope it’s Angelina” Granger said a couple minutes after sitting down. 

Fred nodded “me too.”

George laughed. “well I hope its one of us Freddie.” He elbowed Fred who smiled back reflexively- he didn’t miss the questioning look Hermione shot him- and George wasn’t granted a reprieve from her curiosity either. 

“you didn’t even manage to get your names into the cup.” She said halfway between a question and a statement. 

Fred’s eyes locked with hers and he put on the most convincing smile he could muster. Which being himself was quite convincing and surely devilishly handsome. 

“we’re full of surprises granger.” He smirked. 

She scowled and opened her mouth as if to talk more but was interrupted with Dumbledore’s announcements. 

“well; the goblet is almost ready to make its decision.” Said Dumbledore “I estimate that it rewires one more minute.” 

Fred glanced around the students and faculty rolling his eyes as Ludo Bagman winked at students. That guy was a fucking creep. 

Dumbledore extinguished almost all the lights in the hall- leaving them in a dramatic semi darkness. 

The flames of the goblet finally glowed red after what seemed like forever. 

His nerves were through the roof as Dumbledore read the first parchment. 

“the champion of Durmstang- will be Viktor Krum.” 

“no surprises there” Ron yelled above the applause all around them. 

Fred’s urge to tease Ron for his apparent crush on the Bulgarian disappeared as the flames glowed red once again. 

“the champion for Beauxbatons is Flur Delacour.” Dumbledore exclaimed. 

Harry and Ron bounced excitedly out of their seats to get a look at the admittedly beautiful blonde. 

“it’s her Ron!” Harry yelled. 

Fred snorted looking over to Hermione who seemed very interested in her potatoes suddenly- and not at all in the boy’s stupidity. 

Though the tiniest glimmer of what could be considered hurt flashed over her face. He looked away to avoid being caught staring. 

Many of the girls who had not been chosen from the French school appeared to be… crying. 

His attention was turned from them back to Professor Dumbledore as the flames burned red once again. 

Hogwarts was all that was left. Fred’s throat felt tight with fear and excitement. 

“the Hogwarts champion is- “ 

The silence stretched on forever.

“Cedric Diggory!” 

“no!” Ron yelled. 

But Fred was too busy being swept into a whirlwind of emotions to bother with his youngest brother. He clapped a hand consolingly on Angelina’s back. Not knowing if he should be more disappointed their plan failed- or happy he wasn’t going to have to risk death against some formidable witches and wizards. 

Dumbledore began wrapping up the ceremony and Fred started telling Angelina she was sorry that Diggory bloke stole the spot she so clearly deserved when the goblet glowed red once more- spitting out another scrap od paper into the air that was snatched by Dumbledore. 

He stared at the paper for a long time- the great hall was silent- all eyes on Dumbledore and the parchment in his hand. 

Then finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out the name.

“Fredric Weasley.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?


End file.
